1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of making mechanisms, in which the precise relative locations of elements are maintained during manufacturing. The methods according to the present invention can be used to make a variety of devices where relative positioning of device elements is maintained during manufacturing. Examples include tunable optical elements, such as mirrors, lenses, filters, prisms and diffraction gratings for use in tunable optical devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a continuing need for precise positioning of optical elements in devices for various applications, such as optical systems, including imaging systems and telecommunications networks. Such precise positioning offers benefits such as tunable devices and simplified packaging.
Existing technologies for forming mechanisms for positioning devices are too costly, unreliable, and/or do not exhibit the performance needed for present and/or future systems requirements.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
The present invention provides methods of fabricating mechanisms that can be used to make a variety of positioning devices that are more reliable, more cost effective and/or exhibit better performance than prior fabrication methods.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.